Crosstalk interference can be produced when transmitting differential signals with a conventional electrical connector. One of the important topics in the related art is how the crosstalk interference can be reduced while having the electrical connector remain small in size. In other words, the means for reducing crosstalk needs to be implemented in a very limited space for satisfying ever-changing design requirements.